Talk:Lierla/@comment-4536066-20121024045302
A couple of glaring points stand out to me which you might want to consider. Some are about lore conflicts that you should clarify and others are just suggestions to be taken lightly. I will preface them with this quote from the Runescape Wiki... "Sometime in the Fourth Age, the elves broke into two separate groups. Some elves wanted to continue following Seren, whilst others wanted to summon a "Dark Lord", who many believe to be Zamorak but could possibly be Zaros or a previously unknown deity. Thus started the civil war." So, the points are, * Why does this character follow Saradomin? I know she was taught about him by the philosopher, but that doesn't really explain why an elf would convert to a human god. Seren doesn't interact directly with the surface anymore, but neither does Saradomin. In addition, Seren is still the spirit of the Anima Mundi and very present in the world of Elves. * It's unlikely that her father was a resident of the village Lletya, like you said. Lletya is a rebel lodge for the followers of Seren mentioned in the quote above, and wasn't founded until long after the civil war drove the elves out of Priffdinas - which didn't happen until well into the Fourth Age, since after it started Baxtorian had to march an entire army to Tirranwn, fail, get driven out, and the rebels to scrounge together enough resources to form a home base (Lletya). Just, 800 years ago there probably wouldn't have been much in the way of a village to be a resident of, but more like a small camp. * You namedrop a bunch of people like Ttocs and Yrneh Drof, but give almost no background on who these individuals were or what role they played in her life aside from "she interacted with them at some point." Comes off as just listing names to say, "she knew a bunch of people who were good at stuff." * She spoke to Guthix? What? She's a Saradominist, remember? Why would a god she doesn't follow (who went back to sleep after the end of the third age, before she was born) be speaking to her? Same question about speaking to Saradomin, since I assume she hadn't converted yet at that point. * If she has a piece of the Stone of Jas, why is there no mention of her being constantly assaulted by dragonkin? * You might want to explain the connection she had with her father more. Were they just so close, emotionally, that she knew how to find him on instinct, or did they actually have some sort of tangible magical bond (if so, you should go into detail)? * In w42, we run elves on a 12:1 timescale, meaning that an elf takes 12 years to age the same as a human ages in 1 year. That would mean that an elf who seems to be around 30 is going to be about 360 years old. We do this because the oldest known elf in Runescape right now is about 1200, so if that's the elven lifespan, 1200 for an elf is about 100 for a human. That means that an elf who is about 780 years old is going to look like she's in her sixties. I suspect that isn't what you were going for, right? Otherwise, interesting bio.